log_horizonfandomcom-20200222-history
KR
KR also known as Transforming Jester KR, is an Elf Summoner-Chindon'ya in Plant Hwyaden and a former member of Debauchery Tea Party. During his time in the Tea Party, he was forced to take the Chindon'ya subclass as part a punishment game. Currently, he serves as the tenth seat of the Ten-Seat Conference. His Overskill is Crimson Contract. KR's birthday is on November 18. Appearance KR has a skinny figure and his green hair is worn in a bundle knotted up in the back. He wears an extravagant robe that is all tattered at the hems, and wields a , in the dual-wield style of a fencer. As in the real world, KR always wears sandals (which are straight-up slippers in the sketch). His basic combat style is a variation of a standard Summoner. Even before joining Debauchery Tea Party, his main role in combat was to support the entire party from the middle ranks using his unique style. Personality KR has an easygoing and light-hearted personality, and enjoys teasing others. Indicus is a particular target, although he also does things like buy her a tablet for her sake. Even though his Garnet Dragon "Ga-tan" abuses him and breaks his ribs, he still waves it off. Synopsis Prior to the Catastrophe A hedonistic self-proclaimed "onlooker." He's become very interested in messing around with Indicus.Log Horizon light novel: Volume 9, Page 345 Three years prior to the Catastrophe, KR was one of the members of the Debauchery Tea Party that gathered for a real-life meeting. He is stated to be rather rich, and owns an SRT Viper. During this time, he was also revealed to be quadrilingual, able to collect information from other servers on Wikis or guides with his ability to speak four languages. When Indicus wanted to see real-life Kanami, KR bought and sent her a tablet so she could participate in their offline meetings. KR never revealed much personal information about himself, although it would seem as though he was a doctor.A Mad Tea Party side story At that time, he had belonged to a guild named "Team for KR All-Alone" (KRひとり団). Gold of the Kunie arc He is present at the Ten-Seat Conference, piping in only to inform Indicus that Shiroe was missing from Akihabara. Whether he was informed by Shiroe himself or was spying on the area is unknown. Go East arc He collected information about overseas servers after the Catastrophe by using Soul Possession. He managed to meet up with Kanami and her party in China, although she only used him as a riding mount. In the battle against the Black Dragon and the two Genius monsters, he is forced to sacrifice himself to defeat the Black Dragon and revives in Minami, where he currently awaits Kanami's return to Yamato. He tells Ga-tan, the Garnet Dragon raid boss that he contracted with, that he had only told Kazuhiko about Kanami's impending return and muses over Westelande's attempt to drag Plant Hwyaden into a war with the Eastal League of Free Cities and Akiba. Homesteading the Noosphere arc KR does nothing during the invasion of the Eternal Moths, instead lounging on a lounge chair with Ga-tan and congratulating Shiroe when he and the Shibuya Raid Team defeat the Genius. Equipment : Under the protection of the constellation of insight, Scorpius, cooldown time for skills is reduced. It can also provide a special buff on an ally that reduces the enemy’s crit rate on them, which is very useful for raids. |image2 = NestoftheAbyssDemons.jpg |item2 = : A long staff with a lantern at the end, which contains the tears from El Raida of the Fifth Prison. Along with increasing casting speed, it can also buff non-healing phantasmal beasts, but that use is extremely limited (since they seem to mostly be healing types). |image3 = CottonHammock.jpg |item3 = : A portable bed knitted from fine-quality cotton that is stronger than it looks. It is best-suited for taking a nap while basking under the sun. However, it’s really only designed for one person.}} Trivia *In Shiroe's friend list seen during Season 1 Episode 1, KR appears to be offline; at that point, he had already left the Yamato server, and those who are not in the same server are listed as being offline even if they are online. *When KR was originally written for Dragonhowl Mountains (which was eventually turned into Go East, Kanami!), he was a stiff intellectual (and Ga-tan did not exist). By the time he was included in the A Mad Tea Party short story, his personality was changed to be much more easy-going. *KR is actually short for "Kamen Rider," which he is a big fan of. His favorite Kamen Riders are V3 and Faiz.KR on the Log Horizon Database References Navigation